Am i Real? or Am i Fake?
by DarknessDevil03
Summary: Shiba Miyuki has a feeling for her Brother, but she always told herself that will her feeling can be returned to her as she wants to?, or she'll have to change the fact no matter what?, because someday one of them will end up hurt. Until one Afternoon she talked to her Aunt Yotsuba Maya's secretary saying that Miyuki's Aunt wants to talk to her, about something that...
1. Chapter 1

**Normal POV:**

An unsteady feeling, that you don't want your the only one who gets praise by you skills and Abilities, while your Brother is being ignored.

That's how Shiba Miyuki felt, other students imaged her brother as her Shadow, but Miyuki... was always sad about how other people treat her brother like that.

But when Miyuki's First year came in, Miyuki noticed that everything changed her new friends, Erika, Makihiko, Mizuki, Leo, Honoka, chizuru, Chiyoda, they all acknowledge Tatsuya's strength and Abilities, that she wanted to from the very start, that she's not the only one who's known for such a ability.

But there's only one thing that Miyuki didn't come sure of is about... how his brother really fells about her?, is it love for a sibling? or a love as... a lover?.

And Miyuki already knew that the feeling she is having now cannot be returned that easily as she wanted it to be, since their Siblings.

Right now Miyuki's in her room creating a hologram section for their project, until the telephone downstairs ringed, Miyuki walk down and pick the telephone by swiping the loud speaker button.

It was an unknown number but, Miyuki knows it was from a friend, like Erika? or something, "Hello?, Shiba Miyuki speaking" Miyuki started.

But when the voice replied _"Hello, this is Imiko, Yotsuba Maya's Secretary, is Shiba Tatsuya at home?"_ The voice asked as Miyuki clinched her fists softly since her heart was beating crazily that someone might be Black emailing his Brother.

"No Onii-sama's not home yet, Onii-sama is busy with this school upcoming events" Miyuki replied back in a little deepen voice, since she's starting to have doubt.

_"Now then... no need to get angry, the one i have business is with Shiba Miyuki, Yotsuba-sama ordered me to take a notice first if Your Brother is home with you or not, and since he isn't home, let's get with the topic, Yotsuba-sama wants you to come to her office this afternoon, and i surely know that you know where it is, right?" _The voice replied, as Miyuki flinched a bit.

"Can i ask what business do i have with Aunt Maya?" Miyuki asked.

_"Gomenasai, But Yotsuba-sama didn't tell me anything besides calling for Miyuki-sama here, and oh before i forgot don't tell Shiba Tatsuya about this, and that is all Yotsuba-sama's ordered, now if you please..." _And that was the end of the call.

Miyuki is a gentle girl, but even once she never lied to his Brother, but then this is the first time she has to, since it was her Aunt's order, but then again Miyuki knew that it was something that only Miyuki is needed to go.

She rushed up to the stairs and turned off the hologram she's working on and said "I'll be back before Onii-sama, notice that i'm gone".**  
><strong>

So without wasting any time Miyuki called a Taxi and headed to the place she is ordered to (Aunt Maya's Office), and came in the door, as she noticed that her Aunt was already waiting for her to arrive.

"Uhm... What is it that you need to talk to me about Oba-sama? (Aunt)" Miyuki said as she seated quietly and at the same time as her Aunt Maya waved her hand for a signal for the Secretary to leave them alone for a bit.

"Well then... i'm very happy that Miyuki-chan is still as a good-girl as always and is always protected by his guardian!" Miyuki's Aunt Yotsuba Maya said. (One of the ten master clans).

And this is another thing that Miyuki hates, that the even her own Aunt treats her brother like a butler or even a guardian, for just her protection.

This is why Miyuki wants to do something to her brother, not with his Onii-sama help, but with her own strength, since Miyuki didn't really agreed on letting her Brother protect her since she knows that someday, her brother will carry the burden to himself.

Since his type of a guy who does not make people worry about himself.

"Oba-sama, please stop treating Onii-sama like that" Miyuki answered in a little stiffed voice that she was seemed to be scared to reply with.

"Hmm?... oh the reason why i called you here!" And as Miyuki expected her Aunt Dodged the topic aside off.

"Actually i want to test something..., hmm how about i'll tell you the fully details tomorrow, and don't let Tatsuya know about this, ne Miyuki-chan?" The Scary voice that is seem to be convincing Miyuki to lie to his brother again.

But She doesn't have any much other choice but to agreed obediently.

Miyuki was trembling... since this is the first time she face her Aunt alone, because every call for Miyuki, Tatsuya was always with her to be there by her side, but right now, Miyuki has to act brave, because she knows that she can do it if she trust herself.

After the conversation was done, Miyuki went out and headed to a superior Mall for a calming pace, she spotted a jewelry shop that has many beautiful accessories made of different kinds of jewels.

But when Miyuki looked at the time... it was already time for his Brother to return!, and luckily when she went back home, her brother was still not there yet.

Miyuki waited on the sofa for like 2 hours but still no footsteps nor a door opened can hear, Miyuki was always like this waiting for her brother to come home, even though she's tired for the day, she still insisted to stay up.

But when Morning Came, Still... No sign of Tatsuya, and the worst part is that Miyuki has stayed up all night, waiting for Tatsuya.

And Finally the Doorbell ringed and it was Tatsuya, "ONII-SAMA!, why didn't you told me that your going to pull on all nighter?" Miyuki said as she run for a hug to her brother.

Tatsuya Noticed that Miyuki seemed to be a little bit... down, "Wait you couldn't mean you didn't sleep last night Miyuki?" Tatsuya said as he looked at Miyuki with a worried face.

"Uhm...Yes, it's because i'm already at a habit of waiting for you to come home so..." Miyuki heard a sight as she finished her sentences.

"Gomenasai.." Miyuki bowed down, as her brother patted her head "Miyuki, didn't told you stop apologizing on something that is not your fault? and besides it was my fault for not telling you that i'm gonna be busy supervising the materials that will b used for the event, at Honoka's house"

Miyuki bowed down her head as he bangs was covering her eyes, honoka... Since the day before they meet Erika and the others, Miyuki already noticed that Honoka is in love with her brother, but then Miyuki doesn't have any rights to interrupt with his Brother's Personal Life.

"What's Wrong Miyuki?" Tatsuya started to get worried as Miyuki flinched when she noticed that the way she acts today was a bit seemed off than she used to greet her brother.

"Ahh... e...No there's nothing wrong, ehehe just sleepy" Miyuki stated as she smiled forcely and quickly bring in another topic so His Brother can't notice her.

"Well how about you get some sleep since it's Saturday Today?, and i'm really sorry Miyuki, but i need to go to the school to finish the arrangement, i promise to make it up to you" Tatsuya said as Miyuki insisted "no, no It's alright and oh, i'll be going to the mall this afternoon to buy something" Miyuki said and also lied.

"Then i'll come home early to-"

"No, No it's alright, it's just that it's nothing like i'm gonna spend too much time to be at the store, i promise to be home early, can i Onii-sama?" Miyuki said as she said with a cute pleaded eyes.

Tatsuya know that Miyuki is a strong girl, but then he has to let Miyuki walk by her own for sometime, and let her stand on her own foot, "Alright... but you have to promise me you'll come back right away" Tatsuya stated as Miyuki smiled at her brother happily.

And after minutes has past, Tatsuya was already gone and headed to the school, while Miyuki was waiting for the time to go back to her Aunt's Office and finished the conversation they were having yesterday.

_"I Still have 7 minutes" _Miyuki thought as she was seated in a sofa as she was holding the power-ipod that her brother made for her, she pointed in right in front of her and pushed the button scan.

She was scanning her body, because her brother might have putted a Micro-scan in her body, and after the scanning was finish, there was no sign of Micro-scan in her body parts.

Miyuki just seated back at the sofa, feeling kinda sleepy, tired, remembering about her brother going to Honoka's house and without even telling her.

Somehow Miyuki thought that they look perfect on each other, if her brother came to have a feelings for Honoka, she can't do anything about that since it's her brothers life.

Miyuki known long that the feeling she has is forbidden, and that's why every night she wished that somehow may her feelings stop for her brother, because she know that someday the one will be hurt is her.

There are many girls out there that has a feeling for her brother, so Miyuki thought that A feeling of a sibling can only be returned to her, since her brother had notice about her feelings, but still...

Miyuki lean back at the sofa and closed her eyes for a bit, she was always waiting for his brother to return every night, and before his brother gets worried about her she always use a smile for a sign that she's okay.

She can hear the clock ticking, as Miyuki opened her eyes and stood up, she took a album on the table in front of the sofa she was seating on and opened it.

Miyuki always looks at the album every time she feels lonely, sad, or even waiting for her brother to come home.

Before she can continue on flipping the pages Miyuki noticed that it was already time for her to go, and so she turned all the lights off and locked thr windows and finally the door.

She called for a taxi and told the driver the address.

After the minutes of drive, Miyuki was already in front of her Aunts Office and she was standing in the door, and as she knocked the door already opened.

"Come in!" Miyuki heard her Aunt Maya said cheerfully and seemed to be excited. She seat on the chair and faced her Aunt nervously.

"Well then let's cut through the chase, shall we?" her Aunt asked as she was staring at Miyuki.

_"Here goes..." _Miyuki took a deep breath quietly as she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the flow of the story, sorry if there are wrong spelling and grammar mistakes, but hopefully you enjoyed reading!, please leave a comment for me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Test

**Hello there!, Devil-chan here!, sorry for the late introduction!, and This is my First Fanfiction in Mahouka, so I'm really, really sorry if there are some grammar mistakes, and if you don't like reading stories that has Mistakes on grammar, please don't read this.**

**And Please leave a review! and Rate!.**

**I don't own anything but the story here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

Since Miyuki was still 12 yrs old, her Brother tatsuya was always by her side, Protecting her, Supporting her, Guiding her, and helping her to stand up whenever she falls.

And at that age, Miyuki has already been encouraging herself that someday she wants to help her own Brother using her own strength.

And that is why Miyuki is in her Oba-sama's Office talking to her right now, Miyuki got a bit confused and as she think over the decisions she was making up with her Aunt, since if her Aunt tell a word of promise, it will never fail and will be granted as she wished it to be.

Yotsuba Maya, was looking at her Niece with a mischievous smile, as she looked at Miyuki who was in a deep decisions she make her chose.

"Well then Dear, what will you choose?; that is I will take you with me right away from Tatsuya, or , i'll test Tatsuya to see how much her cares for my Dear Miyuki?" She asked as she tap the table waiting for the answer.

And after Miyuki was done thinking things over, she raised her head and fully said "Oba-sama, i will chose the Test of Caring please" And with that, Maya again slowly formed an smile that Miyuki seemed to have noticed in.

She already knew that her Aunt is planning on something, "Well then, Miyuki-chan, stand in front of that transparent door, will you?" Miyuki stopoed in thought as she heard her Aunt's Request.

When she stood up and headed towards where her Aunt was pointing, her eyes widened since, That Transparent door was not there when she came in.

Miyuki was only inch apart from the Transparent door as she turned around and faced her Aunt with a questioned expression showing.

"Uhm... Oba-sama, what-" She was trailed off as her Aunt raised her hand for a sign of silence.

"You will know, until it's done, hmm... are you saying that you don't trust your Oba-sama?" As Miyuki heard the Reply she quickly stepped in the door, because since she was 12 She and Tatsuya has been on their Aunt's Care so neither one of them has ever disobeyed her orders.

And When Miyuki entered in she was on the same room, she looked at the Transparent door when it suddenly glows, Miyuki looked at her Aunt Maya nervously as she doesn't know what was going on.

And when the Glow fade off, there was a person who stepped out of the door, it's whole body was glowing so you cannot figured out who it was.

As the person stepped near Miyuki, her eyes widened as she saw a girl that... looks like her!, in fact it was her!, "Oba-sama, can i ask why did i have my other self?" Miyuki asked as the other Miyuki giggled at her.

"Well then, let me explain.. that Transparent door is a Multiplicator person, once a person entered in the Transparent door, he/she will be duplicate into Two, like you" Her Aunt Maya exclaimed as she took a closer look at the two Miyuki.

"But Oba-sama why do i have to be Duplicated?" the Real Miyuki asked as she looked at the Another Miyuki up and Down, Surely she looks a lot like her since it was her.

"I'm gonna test Tatsuya wether if he makes a choice who is the Real Miyuki, but as we talk about, when he chose the Fake one, our deal or Agreement is on, understand Miyuki?" Miyuki nodded and so did the other one.

Maya Snapped her fingers and the two Miyuki was transported back to Miyuki and Tatsuya's house, but then there was a two cross apart, and under that there was a sharp rocks with lavas.

it was part of Maya's power on making a choice on who will Tatsuya save, is it the Real one or the Fake one, The (Real) Miyuki was on the Left Cross tide up with chains, and the other (Fake) Miyuki was on the Right Cross also tide up in chains.

_"I'm so sorry Miyuki, but Oba-sama needs to tie you up in chains" _her Aunt used another power to talk to Miyuki in her Mind.

As Miyuki stared at the room, she can't see anything but dark, and then suddenly the other Miyuki spoke, "Onii-sama, will surely chose me, not the fake one like you" Miyuki flinched as she was surprised, it was probably her Dark side, that Other Miyuki was probably Miyuki's Dark side.

She didn't listen to any other words that the other Miyuki was talking about, she felt her body weak, probably because her Aunt used any other Powerless chains so she cannot freeze out of it.

The door suddenly Slammed open "MIYUKI ARE YOU-" But before Tatsuya can continue his words, he saw a two Miyuki tied up in a cross, feet apart as he stared down on what they are going to fall off.

Tatsuya slowly stepped forward as the two Miyuki looked at him with a sad eyes and at the same time they both spoke "Onii-sama... Ta..su..ke..te" Tatsuya didn't know what to do, he was confused, as the Two Miyuki really look a lot.

He does not want to make the wrong decision or he knows something bad will happen, until a memory came in to his mind, when Miyuki bought a necklace for herself.

So Tatsuya looked at the two Miyuki's Neck but then another confusion came in, the Gem of their necklace was in different colors!, he does not remember what color did Miyuki bought.

The Miyuki on the left has red and the right one has blue, and then Tatsuya again remembered that Miyuki's Favorite color is blue.

The Miyuki on the Left, eyes widened as she saw Tatsuya coming near on the other Miyuki, Tatsuya burst out his gun as he shot the chains out, The bullets was powerful enough to break the chains.

And tatsuya used a floating Magic to take the right Miyuki out of the Danger Place, once they stepped out everything was gone and so is the Miyuki on the Left Side, everything was gone.

Tatsuya layed Miyuki on the sofa as he asked "Are you okay?, what happened?" Tatsuya asked as Miyuki smiled at him and said "Ei, I'm alright, Onii-sama saved me after all!" and with that Miyuki jumped on Tatsuya with a hug.

While On The (Real) Miyuki~~~

She was seated up on a sofa with her bangs covering her eyes, she was... crying, Her Aunt came in to her side and said "Miyuki, our Agreement is on, that once Tatsuya chose the Other Miyuki you will be with me, and of course i'll let you watch what is going on with the other Miyuki".

Miyuki clinched her fist and said "That is not needed Oba-sama, accompanying you is enough for me".

She felt disappointed, and broken, because not even her own brother can figured out that it was her, her doubt started to came out of her saying that, Maybe her brother was only desperate on only protecting her.

Miyuki and Her Aunt's agreement is deep, that wether Tatsuya chose the wrong Miyuki, a penalty will be in, since Miyuki knows that her Aunt wants to protect her too.

The penalty is, the Real Miyuki will be with her Aunt and also her feelings for her Brother will be...forgotten. or be taken by her Aunt's power.

Since Her Aunt knows that her Dear Miyuki will only fell apart since the Feeling she is having for her Brother is Forbidden.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it!, and please leave a review for me!, sorry for the wrong words and grammar.<p>

Take care! see you all :)


End file.
